<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kreuskell, the Voidwolf by diasthedeathknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077753">Kreuskell, the Voidwolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight'>diasthedeathknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Saving Eliksni, cutting ties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering around Europa, Kreus soon decides to help out the fleeing Eliksni of House Salvation, building up his own small group of Eliksni, that won't leave him after he saved them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kreuskell, the Voidwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow crunched underneath his feet as he walked along with the group of footprints, following the group of Eliksni that walked along here roughly half an hour ago. He grabbed the string of his Le Monarqué in a harder grip, the arrow knocked into the weapon, ready to be drawn and fired upon an unsuspecting enemy.</p><p>His eyes underneath the helmet aren't glowing bright with solar light anymore, the yellow has gone to a dull tone and a scar is over his face, where a Wretch had torn his helmet open with an Arc Spear. His armor is salvaged and thrown together, but it keeps him warm in the harsh ice winds of Europa and he appreciates that.</p><p>Kreus takes a deep breath and then stops as he looks down into a crevice where he can hear Eliksni chattering, based on what he hears they are in distress and a warm smile appears on his face before he forms some iceclaws on his gloves, the arrow is put back into the quiver, which he seals tight with a plate of cosmic ice, so the arrows are not falling out, then he puts the Le Monarqué onto his backpack, the small strings of void grab the bow and hold it tight against the large backpack that he is wearing.</p><p> Then he jumps into the crevice, using the ice claws on his gloves as make-shift ice picks to make it down into the colder crevice.<br/>
Blue glowing eyes snap up to him and he looks down, giving off a soft soothing noise as he lands in front of the three Eliksni, who are standing around a fourth one. Kreus' eyes widen in horror as he sees that the fourth is only a child. Their head barely reaches above his knee and in their trembling hands, they hold a crudely made Arcpistol that is too large for their small hands.</p><p>He clears his throat and then speaks to them in broken Eliksni: “I have shelter”</p><p>One of the Dregs flinches back at his words and the two Marauder look at each other, before the other replies in broken English: “We have nothing to offer”</p><p>“I don't need to be paid”, he replies and then looks at the three, knowing that they know about him. It is all that the Eliksni of House Salvation speak about. About the lone Hunter, dressed in dark and silver like a long night, wielding a purple glowing bow to defend those that flee Europa but have failed in escaping on the Skiff.</p><p>“But what if we need more ether?”</p><p>“I have enough”, Kreus replies and then looks at the Eliksni child, who begins to shake as a cold wind blows through the crevice.<br/>
He slowly kneels down to the child and then holds out a hand, slowly solar light rises up and then a small flower blooms in his hands, precious warmth radiating off it as he gently takes the crude Pistol out of the child's hands and then hands it the Hyacinths made of yellow sol energy.<br/>
Childish eyes stare at it in wonder and then they let out a soft chittering noise, hugging the glowing plant close to their chest, greedy for the warmth that it radiates off.</p><p>Kreus smiles underneath his helmet and then hands one of the Marauder the Pistol.</p><p>“Follow”, he then simply says to the four of them, before he climbs up the walls again, his ice claws digging into the ice, his sol energy burning little holes in it so they can follow him upwards without having to dig their claws into the ice and risk them freezing off due to frostbite.<br/>
As he exits the crevice he looks down and then reaches out to the Marauder, that is holding the child in his lower arms, using the upper ones to pull himself up the wall.</p><p>The Marauder makes a soft clicking noise before he grabs the offered hand, Kreus pulls him without issues onto the snow next to him and then he looks down again, spotting the Dreg, who loses his grip and lets out a startled shriek as he begins to fall, Kreus' arm shoots forward without thinking twice and he grabs the arm of the Dreg, flinching at how light the Eliksni is. The Dreg is stunned into silence as he stares at the unmoving purple glowing lenses of Kreus' Helmet.</p><p>He gently pulls the Dreg into safety and pats his back in an effort to calm them down, blinking surprised as the Eliksni hugs him and cuddles shivering into his chest. How long did they have to hold out in the cold like that, waiting for someone to pass by them?</p><p>Carefully he wraps his arms around the shivering body of the Dreg and then gives a low discharge of solar energy to heat up the surface of his armor and to help the Dreg stay warm. A soft chirping noise is emitted from the Eliksni and he cuddles even deeper into Kreus armor, body shivering as he siphons the heat into his own body, trying to warm it up enough for the shaking to stop.</p><p>Someone gently pokes into the shoulderguards of his Oathkeeper and he looks up, blinking as he comes face to face with the Marauder, who gives off a low chittering noise and then rumbles: “Thank you, Hunter”</p><p>A soft warmth cracks through his heart and Kreus tries to hold his composure, he would cry about that later, not now. Now he has to bring those four Eliksni back to safety.</p><p>He nods and then stands up, holding the shivering Dreg in his arms as he produces even more light, forming it into the shape of a Crow with white glowing feathers, then he sends the bird off, picturing the place of its arrival in his head to give the light a direction to travel into. It has been the signal that he uses for the Marauders at his Hideout to know that he is on his way back. Given on how his small patrols went, the Crow was differently colored. White meant he had found Eliksni, red meant that he had to kill and black was that he brought scraps of tech while purple meant that he was dead and they should flee as he can't keep them safe anymore.</p><p>The way back to the little Hideout that once was a research lab on Europa, was rather uneventful as there was currently a large storm happening and so they could dodge detection and also pass by the patrols of House of Salvation when some of their Platoons were patrolling for escapees and Guardians to eliminate. His Sparrow was built to be able to carry more than two persons and since the Eliksni all were very light, they had simply clung to the machine as Kreus speed over the snow and ice, all of them being kept safe by a shield of solar energy that melted any snow or ice chunks before they could hit them. It would mean leaving a visible trail in the snow, but that would be covered in the storm rather quick so Kreus had no qualms about them being followed. And even if, he still was a Guardian and he could defend them rather easily. Now with the Darkness at his side, he was also able to build barricades that walled off any damage or larger bombs that would otherwise hit him, even if he tried to dodge them. And he was still pissed at Zavala for having the usage of Stasis banned and everyone who would use it was being put into holding cells and then later onto a Trial. He ran away from the City, cut all ties with them, and had Aries encrypt their signal so no one would be able to catch it. And he had successfully slid underneath the radar because when he had shown up one time in Variks little hideout, the Scribe had flinched back as he had spotted him. No doubt the Vanguard had told the scribe about what had happened and for him to keep his eyes out for any unusual activity.</p><p>The building came into view and everyone who passed it by wouldn't even think about it being a hideout, thick layers of ice covered the building itself and made it impossible to go into it. Not when you had access to Stasis, however, as Kreus had a barrier set up at the entrance and so the Hunter reached out for that whispering Darkness inside of him and let it spill forward, he felt the soft rumbling of the ice as it slid aside letting him and his companions enter the Hideout. A soft cawing noise greeted them and there sat the Crow made of white light, waiting for Kreus on the small perch that he had build for it. Tow Marauders also stood there, their weapons holstered and their clothes made of the few pelts that Kreus could find, along with other materials that they scavenged off some of the corpses they came across. He cleansed everything with his light so that the Eliksni wouldn't risk infecting themself with whatever dormant bacteria or virus was with the materials and so far he had prevented a lot of outbreaks with this method.</p><p>The Hunter stood up from his Sparrow and then looked over to the four Eliksni, nodding towards one of the Marauder, who let out a series of soft chittering, probably explaining the procedure to them.</p><p>With that Kreus' work was done and he could go to his private quarters, with a flick of the wrist the barrier was back in place and the ice glided back over the entrance, blocking it from view. It immediately got a bit warmer inside and he could hear the collective sigh of relief from the Eliksni he had saved.</p><p>He wasn't surprised when he entered his personal quarters and found one of the Captains laying in his bed.</p><p>The large Eliksni quietly opened his arms, offering Kreus some comfort and warmth. Without thinking twice, Kreus threw the hood from his helmet and took it off, gently placing it down on one of the tables, then he swooped into the bed, the warm scent of the Captain hits his nose and tears started to form in his dull eyes that were filled with so much pain.</p><p>Letting out a comforting noise, the Captain hugged him, pulling him closer into his muscular large body, giving him the comfort that he needed. The first tear soon followed the first sniff, and then the feelings crashed down onto Kreus, his waver crumbling like wet paper.</p><p>The guilt of not being able to save the one he loved, the biting feeling of losing someone he loved along with the deep feeling of being alone.<br/>
But he wasn't alone anymore, he had a small group of Eliksni around himself, that he had saved and they would give their life for him, as he had saved theirs in the cold harsh weather of Europa and given them a second chance.</p><p>And soon they started to call him Kreuskell, the Voidwolf and he didn't do anything to stop them from doing that. It felt good somehow. And he needed this feeling to fill the large hole inside his heart. Without this, he wouldn't have a purpose. And he would die protecting it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>